Une
The Une, also known as Thornweed, is an enemy in the Castlevania series. They are eerie plants with razor-sharp or thorn-covered leaves that feed on blood, a characteristic which may result in odd mutations. Description Une are plant enemies that typically lie in wait for the player to encounter them, often lying dormant as a seed. Upon detecting the player the Une sprouts forth, tentacles waving in the hope of coming into contact with the player so as to drain their blood. Une are common hazards in the games they appear in and are encountered early on, no doubt because of their low health and attack. Une also seem capable of taking on a myriad of other forms. An Une which has feasted on a surplus of blood may become an Alura Une (or Venus Weed), a much more powerful enemy which resembles a woman residing inside of a giant rose. Some une may attach to a human rather than feeding from them, using them as a host to gain mobility and spread une seeds, this form is known as a Chosen Une and may be based on the archetype 'swamp creature'. The Corpseweed, another common enemy, resembles an undead head dangling from a vine which protrudes from an une. Une were introduced into the series in Super Castlevania IV. In Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, they had the ability to spread seeds around them and duplicate, effectively making them more dangerous. If the player took a long time to finish one off, they could end up having to deal with a myriad of une, each one with the ability to reproduce itself. Strategy In most appearances, Une are nothing more than a minor nuisance. Crouching and attacking will take care of them quickly. They are generally weak against fire. In some instances, however, the player should not waste time and kill them as soon as they are encountered, lest they have time to evolve into a Corpseweed. Those that can transform are usually colored in a darker tone of green and may be concealed among other normal une. The same can be said for Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, where they may multiply at an alarming rate if not dealt with quickly. Enemy Data Item Data Gallery 27corpseweed.jpg|'Corpseweed' from the All About Akumajō Dracula guide for Super Castlevania IV AoS 062.png|'Unes enemy list entry from ''Aria of Sorrow Dxc 015.png|'Thornweeds enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Trivia *The Creeping Corpse enemy found in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow may be based on the Une and the Chosen Une. See also *Alura Une *Chosen Une *Corpseweed References *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com Category:Plant Monsters Category:Une Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Grimoire of Souls Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies